


Hate at first Sight

by LadyAhiru



Series: Don´t judge a book by its cover [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Anal Sex, Anal!Virgin Lambert, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Biting, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gentle Dom! Jaskier, Hair Pulling, Half-Elf!Jaskier, Happy Ending, Jaskier does Kink Research, Lambert is an Idiot who thinks being mean to someone shows them you like them, Lambert is learning to love himself, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Soft feelings, Voice Kink, bottom!Lambert, handjobs, one day there wont be feelings in my porn, self hate issues, soft puppy play, they hate each other first, today is not that day, top!Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: After rekindling his friendship with Geralt the Witcher takes his best friend to Kaer Morhen for Winter where Jaskier meets Lambert. They despise each other at first sight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Don´t judge a book by its cover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837954
Comments: 392
Kudos: 264





	1. May I have more, please?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Hate at first Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809755) by [Reptiloid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptiloid/pseuds/Reptiloid)



> Uhm, look guys...sometimes a girl needs to indulge her specific kinks.....dont @ me^^

* * *

Destiny was a bitch. In the best of possible ways. All his life he had believed in love at first sight. And to be fair, he had fallen in love with most people he met until Geralt. The Witcher had been something else, his “love” had lingered for years and years until one day he had been cast aside.

In all fairness that should have been it. He had moved on emotionally, realizing that what he loved about Geralt was not the man himself but what he represented. He was tall and dark and brooding and handsome and to be fair, a little bit of an asshole and apparently that was just Jaskiers type. Maybe he had just a thing for Witchers and not Geralt specifically.

When they had reunited after a few years apart and the Witcher had apologized for his previous behaviour Jaskier found himself happy to reignite their friendship but the longing he had felt before was thankfully gone.

Now, when Geralt asked him to winter at Kaer Morhen with him to further tighten their friendship he had been ecstatic. A keep full of strong, handsome Witchers? Sign him the fuck up. Which was ironic since he had hated Lambert the second he had laid eyes on him.

There was just something about the youngest wolf that rubbed him the wrong way. Every time the bard opened his mouth Lambert would tease him for something. His singing, his looks, the way he chewed food, nothing he could do would please the Witcher and it started to go on Jaskiers nerves.

He was usually good with conflict, either avoiding it or stabbing the culprit but neither was an option in this case. Geralt was his best friend and it was important to him to get along with his family, He got along with Eskel and Vesemir just fine but Lambert seemed to enjoy to verbally spat at him any chance he could get. He tried to avoid the youngest Wolf as much as possible but fate had other plans.

Vesemir spent most of his days in his laboratory, where the others weren’t allowed in and Eskel and Geralt had left for a three-day hunt which meant that Jaskier was trapped in the kitchen alone with Lambert now and he was only a second away from hitting the man with the heavy frying pan.

“You are cutting the onions wrong little Lark.”

Jaskier closed his eyes, pinched his nose and tightened the grip on the sharp knife he was holding.

“Maybe I should stab you with it so you stop complaining.” And because he was in a sour mood and he wanted to hurt the stupid Witcher he added a “puppy” at the end of the sentence. Surprisingly he got not the reaction he had expected. Instead of getting angry or shouting at the nickname Lamberts cheeks filled with red and he shuffled nervously around.

Jaskier blinked. “Huh…” and decided to test this newfound knowledge again.

“Be a good puppy and hand me the copper pot. I can’t reach. It’s too high up.”

Usually, Lambert would answer with a cruel joke about Jaskier being tiny and helpless but now he just reached for the high shelf, picked the pot up and put it on the stove. The Witcher opened his mouth a few times but said nothing, just stared at Jaskier wide-eyed like a deer in the torchlight.

“Good boy.” Lambert made a choking sound and all but fled the kitchen. Interesting.

Jaskier smiled to himself and finished preparing the meal, making sure to set a portion aside for Vesemir who would probably eat much later than him and Lambert.

He found Lambert in the courtyard, angrily punching a training dummy, shirtless and Jaskier finally looked at him without the fog of anger in his mind. He must confess that the other was very attractive, especially when he was training like he did now and he took a few minutes to stare before clearing his throat. “Food is ready.”

“I’m not hungry.”

Jaskier opened his mouth to say something rude but decided to switch tactics.

“That’s too bad, puppy, I had hoped to feed you.”

Without awaiting the Witchers response he turned around and went back to the kitchen.

He had just sat down at the small corner table and started his meal when Lambert awkwardly shuffled in. Jaskier could feel his presence behind him and decided to ignore him for now. It took almost five minutes before Lambert shuffled closer and tried to pull the second chair out.

“Nope. Puppies sit on the floor.”

For a second Jaskier was afraid he had overstepped. Whatever game they were playing had crossed a line ad he saw anger made his way onto Lambert's face before something else replaced it, something like hope?

To Jaskiers utter delight and surprise the larger man kneeled down beside him and fueled by unusual courage Jaskier let his hand brush trough Lambert's hair. “Good boy.”

He could feel the shiver that ran over the Witchers back as he let his hand wander down further before picking up a piece of meat from his plate. “Open up, puppy.”

Obediently Lambert opened his mouth and Jaskier held the piece of deer out to him. He focused his attention on the wall in front of him, knowing that if he looked at Lambert it would be over, both of them pretending it was just a game when in reality it was so much more.

Lambert's lips closed around Jaskiers fingers as he carefully pulled the meat free of the bard's slender fingers. “Good boy….” The bard whispered again and this time he was the one shivering. He stared into nothingness for a moment until Lamberts warm and deep voice shook him out of it.

“May I….may I have more, please? Sir?”

For a moment the bard pressed his eyes close, taking a deep breath and risking a glance down at his feet. Lambert looked uneasy like he waited for Jaskier to laugh into his face at any second, still expecting it to be a cruel joke. The bard tried his best to put a warm smile onto his face, ignoring his hardening dick that strained against his breeches and continued to feed Lambert. Way too soon he was done but then he remembered the fresh fruit he had found this morning.

“Stay,” Jaskier said firmly as he got up and went back to the little outdoor area of the garden, there in the snow he found the strawberries that Vesemir had grown in his greenhouse. Lambert hadn’t moved an inch when he sat back down his big amber eyes looked dark when Jaskier grabbed his chin and forced him to look directly at him. “Good puppy.”

Lambert made a low whine that went straight to Jaskiers dick and he took a deep breath before offering a ripe strawberry to Lambert. He was sure the other man could smell his arousal but there was nothing he could do about it so he didn’t bother with trying to hide it.

The fruit was juicy and sticky liquid ran down in between Jaskiers fingers. Before he could wipe his hand clean on his pants Lambert's tongue came out and swirled around his wet digits. Hissing he leaned back in the chair, enjoying the sensation and not taking his eyes of the Witcher. All he wanted to do was to open his breeches pull his cock out and feed it to the Witcher but he held himself back. He knew how much courage it had cost Lambert to do this and he didn’t want to push the other into something that he wasn’t ready for.

When the strawberries were completely eaten he nodded at Lambert and ruffled his hair again. “Such a good boy. You did so well for me, puppy. Good puppy.” Lambert groaned and was about to grind down onto Jaskiers leg when Vesemirs footsteps appeared in the hall. In seconds Lambert was on his feet and ran out of the kitchen leaving Jaskier cursing and longing for more.


	2. May I sleep at your feet Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier has a guest at night

Jaskier had looked for the Witcher but Lambert hadn’t made another appearance that day. Finally, the bard had given up, washed up and went to bed a large cup of wine and his favourite book at his side. He undressed, put his reading glasses on and slipped naked under the covers. He was about to blow his candle out when the door made a tiny creaking sound.

Now, he slept with a dagger under his pillow to be able to defend himself at any given moment but here at Kaer Morhen, he should be safe. Since Eskel and Geralt were out and he doubted that Vesemir would enter his room without knocking first that left Lambert as a nightly visitor.

The door was slightly ajar but not open completely and Jaskier pushed his reading glasses back upon his nose and pretended to switch his attention back onto his book. Being friends with Geralt had thought him a thing or two and he could easily hear the stealthy steps on the thick carpet.

He did not bother to look up from his book, carelessly flipping onto the next page. “Be a good puppy and close the door yes?” The sound of the heavy door being closed and latched up made its way to Jaskier and he allowed himself a small smile.

“Thank you.”

There was no response, only the steps coming closer until he could feel Lambert standing at the edge of the bed. The bard went back to reading as best as he could and tried to ignore the Witcher in the room. Almost twenty minutes pasted before Jaskier could not take it anymore.

“If you want something puppy you need to ask for it.”

Lambert was silent and Jaskier was about to just give up when the older man spoke up his voice shaky and full of nerves. “May I sleep at your feet, Sir?”

Jaskier thanked the gods for his ability to keep a straight face if need be as he swallowed hard. He took a few deep breaths before putting the bookmark into his book and flipped it shut, putting it on the nightstand.

“Mhm, …have you been a good boy?”

Lambert's throat worked hard as the Witcher swallowed. He looked angrier than anything but Jaskier was sure that the anger was not directed at him.

“I…..no…..”

The bard tilted his head, looking at Lambert with intense blue eyes.

“No, you have not. You have been awfully rude to me ever since I got here.”

Lambert opened his mouth to verbally rebuttal but closed it again without saying anything. He suddenly looked sad, about to turn around and leave when Jaskier spoke again.

“Well, I do like a challenge. I am sure I can train you to be a good puppy. Don’t you agree, dear?”

Slowly nodding Lambert stood still, not daring to move.

“Well then…undress. Fold your clothes and put them on the chair over there.”

Lambert did not move for a minute until Jaskier sat up straight, putting his glasses onto his closed book. Finally, the Witcher moved, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, not making a show out of it but taking his time. He folded each piece of the garments like Jaskier had told him and put his boots next to the chair. When he was finished he stood in front of the bed again.

Jaskier could feel his mouth go dry as he took him in. Obviously the Witcher was tall but much leaner than his brothers. “Such a pretty puppy. Come here.” Jaskier enjoyed the flush of colour on Lambert's cheeks as he patted at the empty space beside him.

He lifted the covers, revealing his own naked body and the growl that left the Witcher's mouth was the best thing he had ever heard. Lambert slipped into the bed, pushing next to Jaskier who lowered the sheet again. The Witcher was so close that only a finger would fit between them but not touching.

Unsure how to proceed Jaskier took a moment to think. First, he had believed the game purely sexual but the way Lambert reacted to his praises was something more. He sure wanted to bed the other man but he was also intrigued by his behaviour.

“Well…does the puppy want to sleep alone or be held?”

Lambert's golden eyes went wide with wonder. He looked shocked and Jaskier wondered if the Witcher had ever received such an offer. A range of emotions journeyed over his face and Jaskier decided to help the man make a choice he clearly did not dare to make himself.

He opened his arms wide and laid flat down. “Well, come here puppy.” In an instant, Lambert´s face was pressed to the crook of Jaskier´s neck and he could hear him sniffle at his skin. His legs and arms wrapped around him like the Witcher tried to melt into him and he was nosing at every inch of skin he could reach.

“Oh…do I smell bad?”

“No…good…..very good.”

Jaskier chuckled slightly and wrapped his own arms around the Witcher letting himself be scented further.

“Such a good puppy…..” Lambert's eyes drifted shut as he let out a heavy sigh. He was asleep in seconds and Jaskier knew he needed to talk to someone about it. It was one thing to play but he didn’t want to hurt the man in any way, especially not mentally. Maybe he could do some research on that kind of behaviour before they went any further. Not that the hot naked Witcher pressed at his side made it any easier for him to stay calm.


	3. All bark no Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier looks for an expert

Jaskier was not surprised to wake up alone, what did come unexpectedly was that he minded the fact that his bed was empty. He stretched extensively and lazily dressed. Vesemir, who always got up the earliest had left some nice porridge on the kitchen stove and Jaskier helped himself to a generous serving while his tea brewed.

After eating he took his steaming cup and made his way to the library of the keep. He was not surprised that the books did not give him any inside in whatever things Lambert was into but he still had wanted to take a look. He spent most of the morning in the library before walking back to the kitchen since he had taken over cooking duties for lunches and dinners.

The onions in the basket reminded him of his conversation with Lambert the day before and he sighed heavily staring at the wall in front of him.

“Should you not make a fire if you plan to cook? Or is that how you bards do it? Glare at the food until it’s cooked? No wonder you are so skinny.”

Jaskier was sure it was Lambert's secret power to zero in on his hidden insecurities. He had always been too thin, too tall and no matter how much he ate he had a hard time gaining weight.

“The heat is on Witcher. It’s a slow Roast. It needs a tiny flame!” Jaskier hissed at Lambert without looking at him.

“Oh and you would know all about tiny flames, don’t you?”

Jaskier wrinkled his forehead. What was that supposed to mean? Was that…did the Witcher just insult his dick!? The bard turned around face angry, chest puffed a feral look in his eyes.

“Excuse you!?”

Now it was for Lambert to look taken back. Shit, had he not given his voice the right tone when he had flirted? Why did the bard look so fucking angry now? He opened his mouth to find words but he took too long and Jaskier poked one of his long fingers so hard into his chest he was sure it would bruise. Lambert blinked at the delicious feeling.

The Witcher was still silent, gaping with his mouth open like a fish and staring at Jaskiers intense blue eyes. The poking finger came back pushing hard and then Jaskier huffed in frustration and fisted his hand into the Witchers shirt and pulled him closer, down so Lambert's face was at the same height as Jaskiers.

Jaskier hissed at him like a feral wildcat and Lambert licked his lips shivering.

“Would you like to repeat that Witcher?”

Lambert, like the little shit that he was, grinned and pushed forward until his face was so close to Jaskiers that they shared breathe.

“I don’t know bard. You all bark…or you also bite?”

Something in Jaskiers eyes changed, the bard was staring at Lambert intensely, searching for something in his eyes and body language.

Finally, the grip loosened and to Lambert's utter disappointment the bard took a step back. He went back to his cooking but before Lambert left the room he could hear Jaskiers low whisper. “Bad puppies don’t get bites. That’s for good boys.”

Jaskier threw him an over the shoulder look. “Now be a good boy and set the table will you?”

Freezing at the doorstep Lambert stared, his hands shaking at his side.

“Yes….” He turned and put the plates on the table and Jaskier let a breath go he didn’t even know he had been holding in.

They were eating in silence, nervously glancing at the other one when they thought they would not get caught looking. Finally, Jaskier opened his mouth. “So, that town at the foot of the mountain?”

“What about it?”

“It’s a half a day on horseback yeah?”

“Yes?” Lambert was confused why Jaskier needed to go there but before he could voice his question the bard spoke on.

“Does it have a whorehouse?”

Lambert's cutlery smashed loudly on his plate as he lost his grip. “I…what?” Why would Jaskier go to a whorehouse and pay for it when he was right here!? Anger and disappointment started to build inside of him. He knew he was not as pretty as his Geralt, or charming like Eskel but at least he had...he had. Shit. He had nothing to offer the bard but a tight hole and apparently Jaskier didn't want it. Smiling warmly Jaskier put his arm on Lambert´s shoulder and pressed tenderly. 

“Calm down puppy. I just have some questions I need to ask an expert.”

“Questions?”

“You know….about this.” And the bard gestured between them. A deep crimson red blush formed on Lambert's face. With awe, he stared at the bard who seemingly cared enough about him that he wanted to seek out a whore to ask her about the puppy thing?

“I….yes…there is….I….”

“Good. You can take me there tomorrow. Good Puppy.” Smiling Jaskier stood up.

“Be a good boy and bring Vesemir his food and do the dishes, yeah?”

Not waiting for an answer he flourished away and Lambert tried to figure out what the fuck just happened.


	4. Voice your needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they snuggle again

Later that evening, Jaskier had just taken a luxurious bath in the hot springs, when he found Lambert in front of his room like the night before. The bard wore only a towel around his hips and Lambert stared at him without saying a word. Jaskier opened his bedroom door and waited.

“Well….what did I tell you last night?”

Lambert shuffled from one foot to the other and stared at the floor. “That I need to ask if I want something.”

“So?”

“May I sleep with you again?”

Jaskier smiled and gestured for Lambert to enter. “Come on in, puppy.”

Smiling Lambert entered the cosy bedroom and closed the door. Jaskier had only been here a little over two weeks and yet he had managed to transform the room into a warm and comfortable space. Meanwhile, Lambert's own room was sparely furnished and only had practical things, there was no warmth in it at all.

Jaskier dropped the Towel onto one of the Armchairs at the fireplace and was now rummaging in his closet for a shirt to sleep in. He did prefer to sleep naked but he did not want to send Lambert fleeing in the morning again.

“What are you doing?”

Jaskier threw him a look over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing…Sir?”

Jaskiers face transformed into a warm smile. “I am looking for something to sleep in, puppy.”

“I…..uhm…” Shit, why was wording his thoughts so fucking hard? How did Eskel do it? The bastard was so much better at being charming. He was versed in poetry and music and he would be a much better match for the bard and yet the Witcher didn’t want to share.

Jaskier wrinkled his forehead, clearly thinking. “Speak up, puppy. I can’t read your mind.”

Lambert took a loud and deep breath in. “I would prefer if you slept naked again….If that is all right with you…Sir.”

Jaskier stopped rummaging through his wardrobe and walked over to Lambert gently caressing his cheek. “Such a good boy voicing his needs.” He tilted his head and let his eyes wander up and down the Witcher. “You know what to do with your clothes don’t you puppy?”

Eagerly Lambert undressed, folded his clothes and put them on the same chair as the night before. Jaskier smiled at him as he lifted the covers for both of them to crawl under. “Such a good puppy asking for what he wants. Come here.” He opened his arms and Lambert eagerly crawled in between them resting his head against Jaskiers chest.

As soon as his nose met Jaskiers skin he started to scent him again. The bard had washed away all of Lambert's smell in the bath and the Witcher did not like it. He preferred the bard covered in his own scent like he had all day before his bath. His nose was eagerly rubbing against every part of Jaskier he could reach. “Puppy.” Lambert stilled for a moment looking up into Jaskiers warm blue eyes.

“Sir?”

Carefully Jaskier leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lambert's forehead before blowing out the candle on the bedside table and closing his eyes. "Good night Lambert."

Lambert laid awake in the dark, staring at the ceiling for hours, tightly embraced by the bard and thinking about those soft lips on his forehead. He had never been touched like that before and the intensity of his feelings scared him. Finally, sleep rushed over him and he found rest in Jaskiers arms.


	5. Does the puppy want a treat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the puppy gets a treat  
> [Chapter has SMUT]

When morning came Jaskier woke with a very hard and yet still asleep Witcher half on top of him. He groaned as he tried to move and Lambert's morning erection brushed against his hip. The older man was slightly snoring into his ear a soft smile on his face and Jaskier thought it was adorable. Smiling he brushed his hands through Lambert's brown hair, fascinated how long it was when it wasn’t slicked back.

Slowly blinking Lambert opened his amber eyes, staring at Jaskier not completely awake yet. The bard kissed his forehead again like he had down the night before and brushed Lambert's hair behind his ears. “Good morning puppy.” Sighing Lambert pushed closer, nuzzling his face against Jaskiers neck and blushed as his erection pushed against the others hip once more.

“Shit. I….”

“Schh it’s all right puppy.” Carefully, as to not scare the other off, Jaskier put his hand on Lambert's chest and slowly let it drag downwards. “Since you’ve been so good last night, maybe you deserve a treat?” He chuckled at the deep blush on Lambert's face. “Does the puppy want a treat?”

“Gods, yes, please. Sir! Please.”

Laughing Jaskiers hand danced over the Witchers skin, brushing over a nipple, once and then again when Lambert drew in a breath in a small whine.

“Spread your legs for me, puppy.” Immediately Lambert followed the order, eager to be touched in any way or form. Jaskiers fingertips were slightly roughed up from playing the lute all hours of the day and the uneven texture felt like heaven to Lambert.

Slowly, almost at a lazy pace, Jaskiers fingers brushed between Lambert's legs, wrapping around Lamberts leaking cock. His other hand came around the Witchers neck, first gently playing with the soft hairs at the end of his neck and then grabbing a fistful of locks and harshly pulling Lamberts head back so he could bite in his throat.

If Lambert's loud moan was any indication he greatly enjoyed himself so Jaskier tugged harder at his hair while he started to move his other hand around the man’s cock. Jaskiers lips dragged slowly over the skin on Lambert's neck and he was very well aware that the bearing of the throat must be hard for the Witcher. They were trained to protect their vulnerable parts at all times and yet here he was head thrown back, moaning loudly and rutting against Jaskiers hand.

“Such a good boy. You are doing so good Lambert.”

“Puppy….not Lambert…Puppy.”

Jaskier smiled and pressed a kiss against the other man’s jaw while hardening his grip around Lambert's dick. “Ah of course. Such a good puppy. Bringing me so much pleasure. You are doing so good for me.” Lambert keened and pushed his hips up into Jaskiers fist, halting for a second and looking searching into Jaskiers eyes.

“Yes come on, puppy. Fuck my hand.” Immediately the Witcher started to move, whining at the dry friction and burring his head against Jaskiers sweaty neck. Jaskier smiled as Lambert's tongue came out licking off the thin sheen of moisture on his skin and pushing up harder and faster against his hand.

“Fuck yes…just like that. Good boy. Such a good puppy. So good.”

“Jaskier! Please Sir…please let me come.”

Realizing that Lambert waited for his permission pride swelled in Jaskiers chest and he almost brutally dipped his fingernails into the slit at Lambert's cock head. “Just a bit more puppy. Please. For me? Can you do that?”

Grunting Lambert nodded and raised his head. He licked his lips slowly and just when Jaskier thought he would finally get a kiss the man laid his head back down onto his chest and lowly whined, fucking his hands with abandon, the movement slightly off and shaking from being overstimulated. Panting heavily the Witcher almost cried against Jaskiers neck and the bard finally took pity on him.

“You want to come, puppy? Hm?” Lambert nodded eagerly against his shoulder. “Say please.”

“Please, Sir! Please! I promise I’ll be a good boy. Be so good for you. Please, Sir. Please Jaskier, let me come. Please.” Hissing Jaskier took the beautiful begging in and without him even realizing he spilled his own hot seed all over Lambert's stomach, coming untouched.

“Good boy. So good. So perfect for me. Come for me, puppy.”

Lambert made a sound like a wounded animal, feral and primal as he tumbled over the edge and hot streaks of cum landed all over Jaskiers hand. Smiling Jaskier kissed his forehead again.

“Come on puppy, let’s get cleaned up. Then you can take me to town.”


	6. Nod if I´m right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they reach town

The ride to town was awkward. Jaskier was uncharacteristically silent and not just because he was not used to riding with someone who wasn’t Geralt. He knew Lambert must be able to smell his cum on Jaskiers skin and he wondered how the Witcher would have reacted if he had told him to just rub it in, to make his scent drip from each and every of Jaskiers pores.

He was seated in front of the Witcher and he could feel Lambert trying to sniff at his neck without alerting the bard.

“You can smell me if you want…pu- Lambert. I don’t mind.”

Immediately Lambert's nose found the spot behind Jaskiers ears and pressed, not moving away from it, arms tightly wrapped around Jaskiers waist to keep him safely on the horse. Now Jaskier was wondering when he was allowed to call the other by his name and when the use of puppy was appropriate. He was not sure if it was just a sex thing or maybe a different headspace thing but he knew he was in over his head.

So far he had gotten lucky, apparently doing everything right but he needed some guidance to truly give Lambert what he needed and wanted and if Jaskier was honest with himself he wanted it too. He had never cum untouched before, just from the sounds and motions his bed partner had made and he was still trying to figure out what it meant.

He knew he was intrigued by Lambert's puppy persona. Loved how compliant the other man would get. Loved how he had behaved this morning, so eager to please but Jaskier knew he needed to figure out if he also liked the real Lambert, who was a sassy brat on good days and just a complete and utter asshole on bad ones.

He liked the feel of Lambert's arms around him. It made him feel warm, save and protected and there was nothing sexual about it and yet Jaskier wasn’t sure what to do with the feeling. He would usually fall in and out of love very quickly but this thing with Lambert hit differently.

Sighing he let his head fall down against Lambert's shoulder, feeling the Witchers breath against his skin where Lambert was still smelling him. It almost seemed as the Witcher tried to inhale his scent like a good meal and Jaskier tilted his head to give him better access. “So….I assume you don’t want me to take a bath tonight?”

There was silence for a while and Jaskier wasn’t sure if the Witcher had even heard him when Lambert spoke up. “No…Please…no bath….”

“Well then, no bath it is.”

Jaskier could hear the relieved sound behind him and he smiled to himself, he could survive a few days without bathing.

It was almost 2 pm when they finally arrived at the village. Jaskier was hungry but he wanted to get business done first before pleasure. After they stabled Lambert's horse, a grey mare, that Lambert just referred to as “the Horse” Jaskier pulled him aside.

“So…look. Here is the thing. I have some questions and I am sure so have you.”

Lambert stared at his feet, blushing.

“Just nod if I’m right.”

The Witcher nodded and Jaskier smiled brightly.

“Good, so we gonna hire a professional to answer those questions. And since it will be cheaper to pay for the whole night then a few hours, if the standing rates here are the same as back home, then we can have dinner later and go back to Kaer Morgen tomorrow? If that is fine with you?”

“Yeah sure. Been a while since I had a whore ridden me. How about you? You look like you never even pleasured a woman?” Lambert tried the best to put on his fierce arrogant grin, struggling to hide what he was truly feeling. He did not want to share Jaskier with a whore, or anyone for that matter but if the bard wanted to do that then there was nothing he could do or say about it. He didn’t have the right. They weren’t a couple they were…well they were here to find out what they were so at least there was that.

Now, a week before Jaskier would have snapped at the Witcher for his rude behaviour but when Jaskier was about to open his mouth, a sassy comeback on the tip of his tongue he saw the look in Lambert's eyes. Fear. The Witcher was afraid of something. Mhm well, probably not the local whores. Maybe him? No that also was illogical since he had thought out Jaskier´s company the last nights. Rejection? Mhm.

Jaskier crept in closer and leaned into Lambert's personal space, right up his ear.

“The only riding one cock tonight will be you on mine.” He licked the Witchers ear shell and was immediately rewarded by a deep moan and a shiver. “That is if you behave puppy.”

Smiling Jaskier turned around and walked into town, Lambert suddenly eager jogged after him.


	7. Can I kiss you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they kiss

The brothel was a surprisingly nice building and since it was early afternoon the entrance bar area was not yet overflown with drunkards. Lambert's breathing became more unsteady the closer they had gotten to the building and Jaskier reached for his hand. “Do you want me to do the talking?”

“Yes. Please.” He stared at the bard. “I…thank you.” Nodding Jaskier entered the establishment, not letting go of Lambert's hand. The madam, a curvy woman in her fifties, smiled warmly at them. She was dressed in a deep purple corset and matching dress.

“Good afternoon gentlemen. What can I offer you today?” Jaskier gave a reassuring squeeze to Lambert's hand and nodded at the bartender. “Why don’t you get a drink, hm?” Lambert nodded and made its way over while Jaskier sat down with the Madam.

“So?” She raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and looked exactingly at Jaskier.

“Well, Madam…?”

“Agatha dear, you can call me Agatha.”

Jaskier leaned forward and smiled, pressing a soft kiss on her hand in greeting.

“Well Madam Agatha my friend and I we….we recently started to get intimate and he likes it when I tell him what to do…and…” The bard took a deep breath in. “He also likes it when I call him a puppy and…well treat him a bit like one….and….well….I enjoy it a lot but I don’t want to do anything wrong and he is not the best talker and I think he knows even less about such things than I do so….we would like to hire your best girl or boy who is versed in such things to…well teach us? How to do it properly?”

He leaned back in the chair, relieved to get it all out. “No other services required. Just a teacher and a room from now till the morning.”

Agatha smiled warmly, her face turning from seductress to an almost motherly expression. “I think it’s amendable that you want to do right for your man. I got just the girl for you. Why don’t you have a drink and I get Ruth ready for you boys, hm?” She named the price and after a little haggling, they agreed on a sum.

Jaskier sat next to Lambert at the bar, looking the older man over. Lambert was smiling but still shaking and Jaskier suddenly felt the urge to ease him, to protect him from whatever the world would throw at him. Logically it was stupid, the Witcher was stronger, faster and a better fighter than the bard would ever be but his instincts screamed to protect and care for him.

Acting solely on said instincts he pulled Lambert off the barstool and moved to the Armchairs in the corner, he sat in the one that had the best view of the room and pulled Lambert into his lap. The shaking stopped almost immediately and Lambert put his head under Jaskiers chin.

“Listen. We don’t have to do anything she tells us okay? We will listen but we don’t have to agree on anything? You, hear me? If you feel uncomfortable or you don’t want something you speak up.”

“I….” Lambert curled up on himself and grabbed at Jaskier shirt to steady himself.

“It’s okay, puppy, tell me.”

“I don’t….I don’t want her to touch you.”

Blinking Jaskier let the words sink in before reaching for Lambert's chin and softly lifting it up.

“Puppy. I won’t let her touch me, or you for the matter.”

Hope made its way onto Lambert's face and Jaskier cursed whoever first said that Witchers were incapable of feelings.

“You won’t? Am still your puppy? Won't share me?”

“Gods no dear. You are my puppy, okay? As long as you want that.”

Suddenly all the tension left Lambert's body and he smiled so brightly that Jaskiers heart stopped for a second.

“Sweet puppy. Nobody gets to touch you. Just me.”

“Yes! Your puppy. Yours.”

Jaskier still held the older man’s face in his hand and he slowly tilted his own head.

“Puppy? Can I kiss you?”

Lambert made a low whining sound that would have frightened Jaskier if the Witcher didn’t push closer and kissed him. The Witchers lips were a bit dry and rough but also very warm and Jaskier loved how they felt against his. He wove his hand into Lambert's hair like that morning and pushed him closer, dipping his tongue into the other's mouth as he moaned in pleasure.

Lambert shifted on his lap, straddling him and grinding down and Jaskier was about to just say “fuck it” and reach for Lambert's trouser laces when an amused cough brought him back to the present.

“Ruth is ready for your boys. Room sixteen, up the stairs on the left.”


	8. The importance of safe words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they learn some things

Ruth was a tiny woman and weighted probably even less than Jaskier and yet there was a twinkle in her eye that told them to not dare to mess with her or she would unleash hell on them.

“Gods, sit down you two and have some wine! You are stiffer than the last prick I had. I don’t bite…unless you want me…just joking!”

She laughed and pulled her bathrobe tighter, seemingly relaxed that she didn’t have to “work” further that evening. Jaskier poured a generous amount of wine into two glasses and handed one to Lambert who drank it in one go and then let himself sink down to the floor where he sat leaning against Jaskiers legs who immediately started to play with the Witchers hair.

Ruth smiled and sat in the second chair, nodding at them.

“Now boys. Let’s see. First I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with neither of you a lot of people enjoy that kind of play in and out of the bedroom, you are perfectly normal for having such needs.” She smiled before continuing to explain.

“Now there are many reasons why someone might enjoy such play. To give up control, to explore the unknown, to surrender to someone completely it is after all the largest form of trust. It is intimate and fun and as long as both partners agree and communicate there are basically no limits.”

At the end of the night, she had explained the importance of safe words to them, verbal and nonverbal, different toys and practices and midway Jaskier had taken out his notebook to take notes and draw sketches. They talked until late in the evening, food being brought up in between and even Lambert had found his courage to join the discussion.

Finally, Ruth had called it a night and left them to her "work" room while she went home. Lambert and Jaskier had curled up together in the bed and with a little bit of coaxing Jaskier had gotten the Witcher to talk about his liked and dislikes at least a little bit.

“Jaskier?”

“Hm?” Tired Jaskier curled up against Lambert who had his arms around the smaller man, for once being the one laying underneath the other.

“Thank you Jask.”

Smiling the bard pressed a soft kiss to Lambert's lips.

“I like that name….”

“I like it too.”

His smile turning brighter Jaskier kissed the Witcher again, this time deeper but stopped when Lambert started to grind against him.

“We have the room until lunch tomorrow let’s sleep and have some fun in the morning, yeah? All that talk has made me tired….Don’t tell Geralt I said that!”

Chuckling Lambert nodded and closed his eyes for the night. While Jaskier was asleep in minutes, he was truly being exhausted Lambert laid awake for a while, not moving and holding the bard as close as possible without disturbing his slumber.

He was confused, a feeling he hadn’t experience that intense in a long time. Sure he had liked the smart and witty bard from the beginning. Exchanging insults as a way to show his affection but now he wondered if the feelings he had for Jaskier didn’t run deeper. He was scared that Jaskier would not feel the same way and at the same time, he was also afraid the bard did. Because if he did feel for him too what would that mean for spring? For his friendship with Geralt? Would his brother even approve of him courting his best friend? What if he wasn’t good enough for Jaskier? Shit, scratch that he definitely wasn’t good enough for the bard and yet he still wanted to keep him.

Jaskier made a soft sleeping noise and shuffled closer and Lambert decided to stop worrying about the future and enjoy what he had here and now how fickle it might be.


	9. Hes a lover not a fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Geralt and Eskel discuss their brother and their bard

Geralt and Eskel had had a great time on their hunting trip. The Witcher enjoyed the brotherly relationship they had and being alone in the woods would always strengthen their bond. The wagon they had brought was filled to the brim with the game and foraged mushrooms and they were both happy with their successful hunt.

First Geralt hadn’t been sure if he should join Eskel on the trip, not wanting to throw Jaskier to the wolves as to speak. He was well aware that the bard and his youngest brother had spent the first week they had arrived at Kaer Morhen bickering and fighting but the bard had assured him that he could handle Lambert and so he had joined Eskel on the trip.

He still worried about Jaskier but he knew that he could handle himself and that Lambert would survive some stabbing should the bard go fully feral on him. The renewed friendship between Geralt and Jaskier was still fragile and Geralt did his best to make up for past mistakes. After he had reconciled with Yennefer and brought Ciri to her he had made sure to apologize to his friend, and finally call him that as well and yet he knew he still had a lot to make up for.

Weirdly enough nobody greeted them at the Gate, the courtyard was also empty which was unusual as well and after they brought the meat and mushrooms into the kitchen to prepare for storage they went to the greenhouse to look for Vesemir.

“Ah, you are back. Good.”

Geralt nodded. “Where are Lambert and Jaskier? They weren’t there to greet us?”

Vesemir wrinkled his forehead, deep in thought. “I am not sure. I think they went on a trip somewhere? There was no lunch prepared by Jaskier today so I think they left in the morning?”

Geralt stared at his mentor in worry. “What do you mean they went on a trip? They hate each other!?”

Vesemirs lips twisted into a small smile, almost not visible. “Do they? Could have fooled me….”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Geralt was furious. What if something bad had happened to his best friend or his brother, he would never forgive himself for leaving them alone. Vesemir just shrugged and focused his attention back to his plants, a clear dismissal.

Eskel grabbed Geralts arm and dragged him back to the kitchen so they could start to butcher the animals they had hunted. “I am sure they are okay Ger. Lambert is an asshole but he wouldn’t harm the bard on purpose, hm.”

Sighing Geralt nodded. There was nothing he could do about it now anyway.

Much later when they had stored all the meat and were sitting in the living area, deep in the wine cups Eskel hiccupped loudly.

“You know…You know…. Maybe….they had a fight?”

“A…fiiiighhhtt?” Geralt slurred, his head resting on the wooden table, a little bit drooling and his fingers clutched tightly around his goblet.

“Yeah….a fight!”

Suddenly Geralt set straight up his eyes blown wide. “What if Lambchop killed my bard!!! And he’s now hiding the…the…body!?”

“No!!! Lambert would not… Lambert is….soft and nice….hiiic…” Eskel snorted loudly and swatted at Geralts arm. “If anything…your…feral bard killed our baby brother!”

Geralt laughed but it sounded more like a gurgle since he was also drinking at the same time. Mulled Wine spilt all over the table. “No…Jaskier is a lovah! Not a fighta!” He burped loudly and suddenly remembered that time the bard had stabbed a merchant for calling Geralt a dirty mutant.

“Maybe…he’s a lover AND a figh….fighter!”

Eskel nodded in earnest and tried to lick the spilt wine from the table until he remembered that he had his own goblet.

“Ohhh maybe they fuckin!”

Geralt paused and stared at Eskel, Eskel stared right back. They both imagined Jaskier and Lambert in bed together and laughed so long and hard that they passed out onto the tables.


	10. May I please suck your cock, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier and Lambert enjoy their morning together  
> [SMUT ahead]

While Eskel and Geralt battled their hangovers the next morning the day started very differently for Jaskier and Lambert. The bard woke up to soft kisses pressed against his neck and Lambert's nose deeply inhaling his scent. He could feel Lambert's leg between his own, slowly pushing and his hard cock grinding against his hip. What a perfect way to wake up.

“Good morning puppy.”

He could feel Lambert's smile against his skin more than he could see it. “Morning Jask. You…said…last night….” Lambert's voice trailed off, insecurity making its way back into his mind but Jaskier just kissed him lightly the mouth.

“I did promise you a fun morning, hm? Well if the puppy wants something he needs to ask.” Lambert blushed slightly and hid his face in the crook of Jaskiers neck. “I would….like….”

“Yes, puppy? Tell me.”

“I would like to suck your cock, please.”

Gods, Jaskier could feel his cock starting to harden at Lambert's words and he brushed his hands through the older man’s hair. “Do you remember your word puppy? For when you want to stop?”

“Yes.”

“Repeat it for me will you?”

“Mutant.”

Jaskier pulled him into a deep and long kiss, basking in the way that Lambert moaned into his mouth.

“Such a good puppy remembering his word. Mine is pineapple, you remember that too?”

Lambert nodded and then remembered that Ruth had said that verbal confirmation should be given if possible as well. “Yes.”

“Such a good boy.” The bard's praise went straight to Lambert's dick and he ground down against him while he whined loudly.

“Now ask me nicely puppy and maybe I’ll let you suck my cock.”

If you had ask Lambert just two weeks ago before he had met the bard if he would beg for anyone he would have spat right into your eye and laugh. Now, the Witcher felt the urge to do just that, to beg and plead until Jaskier would give them what they both wanted. It should have felt degrading, instead, it was freeing and he felt seen and cared for and protected, maybe even a little bit loved, but he pushed that thought back down immediately.

Raising up do his knees he shuffled over so he could rest between Jaskiers open legs and tilted his head down.

“May I please suck your cock, Sir?” While Jaskier was more aroused than he had ever been in his life before he pretended to look at his nails, an almost bored expression on his face. “That’s the best you can do puppy?” He made sure to look up at Lambert at the word “puppy” and to smile warmly so that the other would know it was part of the game and that he wasn’t being rejected for real.

When he saw the understanding in Lambert's eyes and the tiny grin on his lips he continued. “Maybe I should get another puppy, hm? Someone who will ask-“

“No please Sir, please! Let me suck your cock. Please I want it! I need it!”

“Do you, puppy? How much?” Jaskier grinned and shifted his foot, letting his heel drag over Lambert's erection.

“So much Jask, so much. Please want you in my mouth, want you to fuck my throat. Want you to use me. Pleasepleaseplease. Need your cum!”

“Fuck, Lambert! Fuck, yes go ahead suck my- OH!”

Lambert did not wait for Jaskier to finish his sentence. As soon as he was allowed to he dived right in and enveloped Jaskiers cock in his mouth until his nose hit the base and he inhaled the sweet sweat that had covered in the bard’s pubic hair.

Jaskier whimpered loudly, grabbing Lambert's hair and pulling him off his cock, only to push him back on. Lambert's eyes fluttered close as he moaned around the hard prick in his mouth, letting his jaw fall slack and breathing carefully through his nose so that Jaskier could fuck his throat.

“Fuck. Such a good puppy. Yes just like that.” Jaskier whined as he pushed into Lambert's hot mouth, again and again. He knew it would take him embarrassingly fast to cum and yet he wanted to draw it out as long as possible.

“Touch yourself for me puppy.”

Obediently Lambert's hand wrapped around his own hard cock while he pressed his tongue against Jaskier gland. “Such a good boy. So beautiful for me.” He stared at Lambert and tugged on his hair. “Look at me puppy.”

The second Lambert opened his eyes and looked gaze with Jaskier the bard cursed and filled Lambert's mouth with streaks of sperm.

“Lambert!” He almost brutally pulled at the Witchers hair, shoving him off his cock and pushing him down onto the bed so he could wrap his hand around Lambert's cock.

“Did I good? Can I come?”

“So good puppy. Perfect for me. So good.” Lambert raised his head, seeking a kiss and Jaskier happily gave it to him while working the man into a state of bliss.

“Puppy?”

“Ugh….Yeah?”

“Come for me.”

There was a pause and no sound and then Lambert almost chocked on air, his release covering Jaskiers stomach in white pearly streaks.

Smiling Jaskier kissed him again. “Clean up your mess, puppy.” Eagerly Lambert sat up and licked his own seed from Jaskiers stomach in tiny kitten licks until the skin was free of any residue.

“Come here, let me hold you.” With a satisfied smile, Lambert crawled into Jaskiers arms and closed his eyes for a tiny nap.


	11. Miscommunication  is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lambert and Jaskier lack a brain cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After my two week break, I AM BACK WITH A VENGEANCE

The next time Lambert woke up he was resting his head against Jaskier´s chest and the bard was softly snoring against the top of his hair. The Witcher felt relaxed for a moment and truly at home until he was faced with the bright reality of the day. Jaskier was Geralts bard, not his and so far they hadn't even talked about anything that had not been sex-related. He had no idea who the bard was as a person and for once in his life, it bothered him. He had always been fine, actually happy, about meaningless sex but this was different.

He felt that he already cared for Jaskier on a deeper level without knowing him that well and it scared the living shit out of him. He had no illusions that the bard would laugh into his face if he should try to get to know him on a more personal level or be so bold as to even suggest a relationship.

Sour Acid rumbled in Lambert's stomach and slowly made his way up to his throat so bitter that he had to swallow hard to keep it down as he realized that he was truly and clearly fucked. Jaskier´s nose pressed against the crown of his head and he could hear the bard sighing happily in his sleep.

For the first time in his life, he truly felt helpless. There was nothing the Witcher could do to resolve the situation without getting his heart broken in the process. He wondered why Jaskier was even interested in playing with him. Maybe it was an obscure and dark fantasy to overpower the monstrous Witcher and- No, Jaskier was many things but cruel was not one of them. Lambert was sure the bard enjoyed the power dynamic but that him, being a technically stronger Witcher had nothing to do with it.

He knew that Jaskier must be attracted to him physically on some level and there was never any disgust in his voice or smell when they were together. The soft and careful way the bard had touched his scars had made his heartstrings pull almost brutally. A small part of his brain tried to tell him that he should just voice those feelings to Jaskier, give him a chance to react and to maybe agree to get to know each other but after a few decades of being a hated Witcher Lamberts flight instinct screamed much louder.

He carefully uncurled Jaskiers arms from his torso and shuffled so he could move the bard to the other side of the mattress and silently slipped out of bed. He gathered his clothes and boots, dressed and without looking back left the room and therefore Jaskier behind.

* * *

Jaskier was used to wake up in strange beds so he did not wonder why he was in a new place, alone as he lazily stretched. He was still mostly asleep until he remembered the morning he had spent with Lambert at the brothel. Blinking he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. There was no sight of the Witcher and after checking that his clothes were also gone and the other side of the bed was already cold he realized that the Witcher must have gotten up and left before he had a chance to wake up.

“Fuck.”

Frustrated and angry at himself he let his body fall back down onto the mattress and grunted. He must have overstepped during their play. Maybe he had hurt Lambert in some way and the Witcher had been to weirded out to talk to him? Fuck, he must have crossed an unspoken line and really fucked up if Lambert did not feel secure enough with him to use his safe word. He had seemed eager and pleased during the sex but Jaskier knew that sometimes it was easier to endure than to speak up if one was too scared to do so.

Jaskier swallowed hard as he suddenly felt very sick. If he had forced himself onto the Witcher he would never forgive himself. He hurried to gather his own garments, dressed paid and rushed out the small town to make his way back to Kaer Morhen, praying that Lambert would forgive him.


	12. Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they start to talk

Lambert regretted walking out on Jaskier only shortly after he left the city behind. He dismounted from the horse, the poor animal really deserved a name by now, Lambert had had her for almost 2 years and sat down under a tree to gather his thoughts. He had not made it far up the hill that lead to the mountain pass and he could clearly see the small road that leads back to town and some of the colourful roof shingles in the distance.

The Horse started to eagerly feed on the warm autumn grass and Lambert sighed heavily as he let his head fall back against the tree he was sitting under. He´d always been an asshole but leaving Jaskier alone to walk back on foot to Kaer Morhen instead of riding back with him might be a new high. It was midday and by now the bard must have wakened and left the brothel so he would come up the road sooner or later. The Witcher sighed once more and tried to figure out what to say to Jaskier.

Shit, what if the bard stayed in town? How would he converse that to Geralt? Oh, by the way, I fucked your bard and now he won’t come back. Lambert swallowed hard, frustration and cold fear tugging at his organs and he closed his eyes for a moment to regain some of his composure.

It did not take long, maybe half an hour before he could hear hurried footsteps fall and when he opened his eyes he saw Jaskier almost running up the hill a surprisingly worried expression on his face. Lambert wrinkled his forehead in confusion, he had expected the bard to be furious with him not to fall to his knees before him and draw him into a warm hug, worry still clearly on his face.

“Lambert! Oh, gods! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I am so sorry!” Before the Witcher could react in any way he could feel Jaskier slender bodies starting to shake and to his utter horror, he realized that the bard was crying against his neck.

“Jaskier? What’s wro-“

“I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Oh, gods. I…please forgive me, Lambert?”

“Forgive you?” Lambert was worried about Jaskier outbreak and he knew he would do almost anything to make the bard smile again. Fuck, he had made him cry and he did not even understand why.

“I…I understand you can’t forgive me Lambert….” Jaskier sat back upon his heels and pushed a hand through his hair, tears still falling onto his cheeks. “I will leave, I am sorry. Please tell Geralt that-“

“No. Don’t go! What are you talking about Jask!? What. I don’t understand! What are you sorry for!?”

The bard wrapped his arms around his own shaking body, a high pitched sob leaving his throat and his voice breaking when he responded. “I…I forced myself on you…and you ran…. I did not mean….Lambert.” He was full-blown crying by now, snot and tears mixing with sweat on his face and all that Lambert could do was stare at this still beautiful bard who would rather blame himself than realize what an asshole the Witcher was.

He slowly pulled the singer onto his lap and cradled him against his chest, pressing a soft kiss against Jaskiers forehead like the bard had done so to him the night before. “You did not force me….I did enjoy myself…a lot…I…fuck…I am not good with words but…all we did together was amazing.”

Jaskier held onto him as his life depended on it, his fingers digging into Lambert's arms and he was silent for a bit before he quietly raised his head so he could look at the Witcher.

“Then…why did you ran from me?”

Lambert took a deep breath in and loosened his grip around the bard enough so that the other could leave if he wanted.

“I ran because I am a fucking coward.”

There was still confusion drawn upon Jaskiers face so he continued.

“Fuck. I...I care for you little Lark…..”

A range of emotions danced over the bard´s face until he finally settled on amusement and hope. He cleaned his face with his pocket tissue and raised his chin firmly to look Lambert straight into the eyes.

“I am sorry are you saying you ran away from me because you realized you like me? As a person? And not just as a cock to satisfy you!?”

Before Lambert could fathom an answer Jaskier started to laugh in his arms. “Gods save me from emotional constipated Witchers.” His slender arms came back around Lambert's frame and the Witcher eagerly held onto the bard wondering how he got so lucky that the other still wanted to touch him.

“Idiot…..” Softly Jaskier took Lambert's face into his hands and kissed him, just a gentle press of lips nothing more but it meant the world to Lambert.

“Come on, we need to get back to the keep. By now Geralt and Eskel are probably back and wondering where we are. We can talk more back home.”

Silently nodding Lambert stood up, pulling Jaskier with him and helping him onto the horse before climbing back up behind him.


	13. Dont break my heart, I break it myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the wrong words are said

Jaskier felt tired and he leaned back against Lambert during the ride. He was always sleepy after emotionally draining himself and this time was no different. He could hear Lambert sniffing against his head and neck and it brought a smile to his face. Without turning around or opening his eyes, his smile growing into a smirk he quietly whispered just loud enough for the Witcher to hear.

“You know, if you like your smell on me so much you should just come all over me and rub it in.”

The warm body behind him stiffened immediately but then the horse stopped and Jaskier blinked his eyes open, twisted his head around so he could look at the Witcher whose amber eyes were dark and full of desire.

“Can I, Sir?”

Gods, Jaskiers knees felt week and he looked at their surroundings, they were about halfway up to Kaer Morhen in the middle of the forest path that was mostly only usable by memory, long overgrown and taken back by nature.

“Here?” He was not opposed to the thought but he still felt tired. “Won't your brothers smell you on me? Not that I mind them knowing….just….are you sure?”

Lambert's eyes widened almost comically as he stared at the bard. “You would not mind them knowing? Would not be ashamed?”

Jaskiers face set into a stern impression and he twisted his upper body more so he could grab Lambert's collar and pulling him very close to his face.

“Listen fucker, and listen good. I am not ashamed of you or the things that we do! I would be honoured to be associated as yours.”

“Oh….” Lambert's mouth fell open and he surged forward, wrapping both his legs around Jaskiers to keep him from falling off the horse while he kissed him deeply. “Please, Sir. Want to mark you. Here. Now.”

“Shit, fuck, okay….okay….get us off the horse!”

Lambert moved quickly, dismounting and then pulling Jaskier off after him. He grabbed the horse’s reigns and fastened them around a nearby tree before pushing Jaskier down into the moss. His hands were trembling as he reached for the buttons on Jaskiers doublet looking up and searching for permission in the bards deep blue eyes.

“Lambert…My puppy. I am at your disposal. I am yours to do with as you want.”

Taking a heavy breath in Lambert nosed at Jaskiers neck, inhaling his flowery scent. “What if I want to know what you want?”

“Ah, always so eager to please. Such a perfect boy.” Lambert smiled brightly at the words and he nodded.

“Tell me, please Jaskier.”

“I want you to bite me, I want you to scratch at me and rub your seed so deep into my skin Eskel and Geralt will smell me from a mile away. I want you to mark me so every human, creature or Witcher will know I am yours and then when we are back in the keep I want to return the favour so you are mine as well.”

The bard paused for a moment, lacing his fingers together with Lamberts and suddenly looking shy. “I want….to get to know you Lamb….if…that’s okay with you?”

“Me? As…as a person?”

“No, you as a fluffy animal that needs to be sheered. Yes, you as a person!” Laughing Jaskier pulled him closer, rubbing his nose against Lamberts and pressing a soft kiss against the tip.

“You can say no dear Witcher, I won’t hold it against you if all this is for you is physical entertainment, but I….I like you…I want to see where this might lead to….”

Shocked Lambert set back upon his heels, staring down at Jaskier and his voice was full of wonder and surprise.

“You like me? For my personality!?”

“I was surprised as well….”

“Fuck you!”

Laughing Jaskier pulled him back onto him.

“So? I told you what I want….now is the part where you also tell me what you want? If you want the same thing…or….?”

Lambert stared suddenly unable to speak, his throat dry, his hands sweaty and his heart racing so fast he was afraid it would burst out of his chest. He knew he needed to say something but no words came out of his mouth. He knew what he wanted but it was a stupid child’s dream. The bard would probably soon be sick of him anyway and leave him. Or he would grow old and die and all he could do was watch. Or he would only meet him during wintertime not caring enough to spend more than a season per year with him, travelling with Geralt during the rest.

“You are thinking too much. Don’t, I know it’s hard but just tell me how you feel.”

Lambert opened his mouth and whined in frustration.

“I…think it is best if we keep things casual.”, he lied.

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth but it was too late to take them back in. Something closed off in Jaskiers face, replaced by a big yet fake smile as he nodded and started to undress. 

“Well then Witcher, get to work.”


	14. Get by with a little help from your friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys get some help

Lambert did what he always did when he was overwhelmed with unknown emotions, he pretended he didn’t have them and ignored the issue until it went away. In this case, the issue was a now very silent bard sitting on the horse in front of him, not making a single sound and for once Lambert realized that he could not simply ignore the problem like usual.

Jaskier had been enthusiastic as he had been before when he had jerked off on him, rubbing his seed into the bard’s skin and bringing him off with his mouth, he had ranted beautiful praises like before but the bard had moved his head every time the Witcher had tried to kiss him.

He felt empty inside now, the encounter, while pleasurable itself leaving him hollow and sad and not what he had wanted at all. Afterwards, there had been no cuddling or holding each other, Jaskier had smiled the fake smile that Lambert quickly grew to hate, had dressed again and only 2 minutes after they were done they were back on the horse and on their way to reach Kaer Morhen. It was horrible and what made it worse was that Lambert knew he had only himself to blame. There was that part in him that always told him how useless and ugly he really was that told him that it was better this way. Better to break his own heart now than to have it later broken by the bard, but for once the voice in Lambert's mind sounded mean even to himself and he did not want to listen to it any longer.

The journey back to the keep seemed endless, since there was no laughter or song and Jaskier sat straight, not leaning against him as before and Lambert hated it, but mostly he hated himself. After all his decades of suffering the gods had presented him with a beautiful pure good thing and he had refused the gift out of fear of fucking up. He was aware of the irony that he had fucked up anyway.

When they reached the keep Eskel and Geralt were waiting for them in the courtyard, they must have spotted them from the tower or, as Jaskier had jokingly said earlier smelled the bard from a mile away.

“Finally!” Jaskier jumped off the horse and stretched his legs. “Gods, I need a bath!”

He did not wait for a response, instead he staggered off to the deep spring caverns underneath the keep while Lambert still sat on his horse, looking down at his brothers.

“I fucked up.”

Both, Eskel and Geralt wrinkled their foreheads in confusion. The white-haired Witcher was angry and his hands curled into fists, well aware why Jaskier had smelled the way that he did.

“If you forced him-“

“Gods no Geralt! You know me better than that!”

Eskel nodded but still said nothing, unsure of the situation and his head still hurting from their excessive drinking the night before.

“I….I tend to the horse and then I tell you what happened…….”

Nodding the older Witchers took their leave and Lambert made sure his horse was taken care off before meeting them in the dining hall. He tried his best to converse what happened between them without mentioning the more kinky details, too afraid his brothers would judge him for his needs. He told them how he had pushed the bard away out of fear as well and when he was done he sat silently waiting for his brothers to react.

Eskel was the first to break the silence, worry but also amusement in his gravelly voice. “Let me get this right. In the three days, we went hunting you not only managed to fall in bed with the bard but also fall in love with him?”

“What? No….I…Love is a strong word….I….just. He is…he is….amazing, you know? His singing? And the way he holds himself? How he gets angry and feral and will fight someone twice his size? The way he sings himself to sleep? His eyes, the colour of the deep sea full of emotions and his beautiful smile and…..holy fucking shit. I do love him.”

Frustrated with his realization Lambert let his head sunk into his hands, which got him an amused grunt from Eskel and even Geralt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaskier was scrubbing so hard at his skin that it had turned a violent shade of red while heavy tears of anger streamed down his face. He was furious, mostly with himself that he allowed himself to catch feelings so quickly. He did not blame Lambert for shutting him down, the man could not force to develop feelings on purpose and it was not his fault that Jaskier already imagined their life together like a teenage princess dreaming of her wedding day.

“Well, if you keep scrubbing like that bard there won’t be much skin left for you to put your expensive oils on.”

Spooked Jaskier turned and threw his sponge at Vesemir who stood in the entrance of the cavern, towel wrapped around his midsection and smirking. The eldest Witcher raised an eyebrow and caught the sponge effortless, only to throw it back at the bard.

“I am sorry Vesemir, I…you spooked me.”

“No harm was done, boy. Now tell me what my youngest did to make you so angry.”

“What…no…I mean…how?”

Vesemir chuckled and let himself sink into the pool next to Jaskier. He was far enough away so it would not be awkward but close enough to show he cared and the bard sighed, wishing his father had been like that.

“It’s not his fault. I caught feelings he didn’t, it’s not a big deal.”

“Really? The way you are trying to wash his scent of your skin indicates it is a rather big deal.”

Jaskier stared until a dry laugh left his throat. “I guess…Look I promise to not make it weird during winter. I will avoid him a bit and then I will get over it.” He knew he was lying to both Vesemir and himself but for now, that was all he could muster.

“Jaskier, I don’t worry about you making it weird or anything. You have been a great friend to all Witchers and you are always welcome here. This is your home too.”

A new well of tears filled Jaskiers eyes, overcome with gratefulness and platonic love for the fatherly Witcher. When his father had learned that he was not his own child, but rather the affair his mother had had with a young elf he had kicked him out. Jaskier had been 12 at the time and his mother had had a deadly “accident” shortly after. He knew that his father had remarried but ironically his new wife had only born him daughters so Jaskier was still the official heir to the Lettenhove Estate. Not that he wanted it, he had never felt at home here and now the Witchers had taken him in and accepted him as one of the pack without any doubt.

“I…thank you Vesemir.”

The eldest Witcher nodded and relaxed against the cold stone of the pool.

“Look, I don’t know what exactly happened between you two but I know enough and I can tell you that Lambert is crazy about you. He is probably just scared.”

“Look Vesemir…I…”

“No, listen. I have known the boy for almost 75 years. He is so full of self-doubt that he would rather push a good thing away than having to lose it later on.”

“I assume I am the good thing mentioned?”

Vesemir snorted and nodded. “Yes, he has probably talked himself into pushing you away because he thinks you mortal, which we both know you are not precisely hm?”

“I…how?” Jaskier was amused and fascinated by the Witchers knowledge.

“I am almost 450 years old. I know a fucking half-elf when I see one even if my stupid boys are blind.”

Jaskier grunted amused, almost sounding like Geralt and waited for Vesemir to continue. “As I was saying he probably believes you mortal and that you would leave him behind to wander the path with Geralt instead of him that he is not good enough for you and other bullshit I have so far unsuccessfully tried to purge from his mind.”

Slowly Jaskier let Vesemirs words sink in.

“So what do I do?”

“You get that boy. You show him you love him and you don’t let him run again.”

Nodding Jaskier finished bathing and went to find his Witcher.


	15. I will claim you as mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jaskier gets his boy
> 
> Chapter has [SMUT]

He found Lambert hidden away in one of the old almost ruined parts of the keep. The bard had enough life experience to know when to be forceful and when to be soft and now he decided to be just as commanding and dominant as possible.

“There you are! Bad puppy! What are you doing here?”

Lambert twisted around, startled by the harsh voice. “I…what?”

“I asked you what you are doing here. I wanted to go to bed and there was no puppy to warm it! Instead, I had to track you down and now I am even more tired than before.”

Lambert swallowed hard. “I…Jaski-“

“Tsk, I did not give you permission to use my name now, did I?” Not waiting for an answer the bard continued.

“Now, I am tired and I want to sleep and since I had to walk all the way back here to find you, you better carry me back.”

The bard's blue gaze was so intense that Lambert could feel them deep in his soul. He nodded and picked up Jaskier bridal style, delighted by the man's surprised gasp and faint blush.

“Good, yeah good….take me to bed puppy.”

Lambert's strong hands were shaking while he still made sure that he carried his bard back down to his living quarters, safely tucked against his chest. He pushed the door open with his knees and lowered Jaskier onto his bed. Unsure what to do next he waited, uneasily shuffling from one foot to the other.

“Undress and lay on the bed, stomach down.”

Lambert could almost feel how all his worry and fear drained from his mind. His sole focus was to follow Jaskiers commands and it was almost too easy to do so. He undressed and folded his clothes like usually onto the chair and laid down as Jaskier has told him.

“Now. You lied to me….” Lambert's head rose up immediately, ready to say something but Jaskier shushed him with a soft finger to his lips.

“I did not understand before, but I do now why you did it and after taking your reasons into consideration I decided against punishing you, but….”

Lambert could hear the bard undress and kneeling next to him onto the bed, almost touching but not quite yet.

“But, I will not tolerate you lying to me again, understood?”

“Yes, Sir….”

“Good…now…..I have realized that even though my love language might be words, yours are actions….so I will show you what you mean to me until you understand. Even if it takes me all night.”

There was a small pause. “Remember the words?”

“Mutant for me Sir and Pineapple for you.” Lambert was shaking, he felt cold and shivering while his body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. He did not know what to expect from Jaskier and it equally scared and excited him.

The sound of an opening bottle echoed through the room and then warm hands coated in oil pressed into his shoulders, gently massaging out all the knots in his back. “First, let’s get rid of all your tension dear heart.”

Jaskiers hands and voice were so incredibly soft that Lambert had to close his eyes, already on the verge of tears, the “dear heart” ringing over and over in his ears until all of his head was filled with it. He felt like floating as Jaskier worked on his strained muscles. It was weird but he could swear that years of held tension left his body as Jaskier worked him over for almost an hour until he was soft and pliant, almost melted into the mattress underneath him.

“Turn around.”

He was moving before Jaskier had even finished the sentence and as soon as he had turned Jaskiers hands came back. The Witcher still dared not to open his eyes, his half-hard cock resting against his hip and Jaskier gently moved it out of the way when his hands reached his sides. A small whined left Lambert's mouth that was answered by a warm chuckle. “Soon my love, just relax for me my perfect puppy.”

Lambert melted under Jaskiers words and hands. The bard kept checking in with him, making sure he would not drop harshly or too fast and kept praising him. “Your skin is so warm puppy, I love how it feels under my hands.” His fingers danced over Lamberts strong and hard calf’s as he continued. “You are so strong, so big, I love that about you.”

Lambert whimpered quietly.

“You are so beautiful to me my dear puppy.”

Jaskier started to massage his hands and Lambert laced their fingers together, earning him another soft laugh. Now, with only one hand Jaskier moved to his thighs, softly rubbing and pressing and only applying strength when he felt that Lambert needed it.

“I adore you.”

Lambert swallowed and his voice was smile and tiny like that of a scared child when he spoke up. “But…I am horrible…I…am an asshole….”

“Lambert…look at me.”

The Witchers eyes flew open as he looked directly into Jaskiers warm blue eyes.

“Yes, you are. You are rude and mean and an asshole, that doesn’t mean I can’t still care about you or fall for you.

“It doesn’t?”

“No….I want to keep you…if you let me…”

There was only love and warmth in Jaskiers face and Lambert had to close his eyes again to escape their intensity.

“I…I want that. I want to try to be better…to not run.”

“Good….now that I put you back together, will you let me take you apart again?”

Smiling the Witcher nodded, his by now fully hard cock starting to leak against his stomach.

“Turn around again.”

Confused Lambert did as he was asked and soon found Jaskiers warm oily hands kneading his round ass. He could feel Jaskier spread his cheeks apart and then there was warm breath tickling over his hole.

“Jaskier? What are you-“

The Witcher took a sharp breath in as Jaskiers warm and wet tongue licked a sloppy stripe all the way from his balls up to his hole. “Get on your knees my love.” Whining Lambert complied, steading his weight onto his elbows, head buried between his arms and ass wide up in the air. Jaskiers calloused fingers dug into his side, holding him open as his tongue dived back in. The bard’s hot mouth puckered around his hole and then the bard was sucking while pushing his tongue inside him and all that Lambert could do was whine and moan in pleasure.

“You like that, hmm puppy?”

“Yes Sir! Gods, please more! Please!”

Jaskiers mouth came back immediately and his tongue was soon joined by a finger, both pressing into him. Soon there was a second finger and Jaskiers tongue played with his balls, while his other hand came around to wrap itself around the Witchers hard cock. It was almost too much and Lambert slowly spaced out, overstimulated and full of bliss.

“Lambert?” The Witcher did not answer and Jaskier stilled, which made Lambert whine in frustration.

“Lambert? Are you still good? You all right dear heart? Is it too much?”

“Yes…No…please don’t stop. Want to feel you inside of me…I just….” Shame fluttered over Lambert's face but he had promised himself and Jaskier he would not lie again. “I just…never done this before.”

Realization hit Jaskier and he slowly withdrew his fingers out of his partner.

“NO please!”

“Shh, I am just getting more oil love. I promise I take care of you.” There was a bit of shuffling and then Jaskier pushed at his hips, making him turn around and lay on his back.

“Here, put your left leg onto my shoulder and pull the other up in a knee stand.”

As soon as the Witcher assumed the new position Jaskiers fingers found his entrance again. Smiling he leaned down to kiss Lambert, slow and deep as if they had all the time in the world. His other hand was still playing with his prick, tugging and smearing the precum around on his head.

“You are doing perfectly for me my puppy. So good. I am so happy. You are everything.”

Lambert's hand reached for his bard, tugging him back down into another kiss. “Please, bite me. Mark me. Want to be yours forever. Your puppy. Claim me.” Jaskiers blue eyes went dark as he leaned down, his lips just teasingly grazing the skin on Lambert's neck as he pulled his hand away and lined his own cock up with Lambert's hole.

By now the Witcher was reduced to incoherent whines and pleads and Jaskier pushed into him at the same moment his teeth found his pulse point and he bit down as hard and brutal as he could. It was no easy task to mark a Witcher but damn if the bard didn’t give it his best.

“Jaskier!”

Lambert pulled his leg down from the bard’s shoulder, both of his legs now wrapping around Jaskiers midsection, pulling him closer. “Jaskier! Jaskier! Jask. Oh, gods…” Tears of overstimulation and joy fell down his cheeks and Jaskier gently licked them off while pushing his hips forwards, fucking the Witcher fast and hard. Their hands found each other again and Jaskier bit into the other side of Lambert's neck. “Mine. My puppy. My wolf. My Witcher!”

“Yes, yes yours! Only yours, Please, Jaskier please harder!”

Without any hesitation did the bard comply, giving them both what he wanted and when his eyes locked with Lamberts he could feel his seed release deep inside his lover. Grunting he pulled out, but quickly pushed four of his fingers back into Lambert keeping his cum from leaking out and fucking the Witcher on his hands.

He leaned down and swallowed the Witchers cock just as Lambert followed him over the edge and eagerly sucked him dry, enjoying every hot drop on his tongue.

Jaskier plopped onto the mattress, exhausted but happy and opened his arms. Smiling Lambert crawled into them and kissed his lover softly.

“You ok? Not hurt? Need some water? You warm enough?”

“Mhm…yes…perfect….”

“Okay…okay….where’s the blanket?”

“Floor….”

“That’s too them far too reach Lambert! Is there no Witcher sign to float dropped blankets back to bed?”

“Yes. It’s called move your ass and pick it up.”

“Smartass.”

Laughing Lambert pushed over Jaskier, fishing for the blanket and pulling it over both of them after he had snuggled back up against his lover.

“I….thank you…for not letting me….for…”

“Mhm, …it’s okay puppy. We talk tomorrow….sleep now.”

Nodding Lambert closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.


	16. What will happen when winter ends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eskel and Geralt get drunk again and Jaskier and Lambert have a talk

Now even without Witcher enhanced hearing the walls of Kaer Morhen were old and thin and sound easily carried from one end to the keep to the other. Vesemir was lucky enough that his room was too far away to hear anything but Geralt and Eskel were sitting in the common room, only a few steps from Jaskiers room when the moaning started.

“Uhm…so I think your bard made up with our brother?”

Grunting Geralt nodded and refilled both their cups up to the brim.

Eskel gave him a long look and smiled softly. “Do you…do you approve?”

Geralt was silent for a long while and then shrugged an almost smile on his lips. “It’s not for me to approve or not…. I just have gotten Jaskiers friendship back. Besides you and Lambert he is…he’s my best friend.”

Eskel knew how hard it was for Geralt to voice his thought and feelings and he gave him a soft and proud pat on the shoulder.

“I mean…I don’t have to hear it all the time but…. I think they will be good for each other?”

Eskel nodded in agreement and then broke into a wicked grin. “Who are you giving the “If you hurt him I murder you, talk to?” Geralt snorted in frustration and shoved Eskel playfully. “I do Lambert if you do Jaskier?”

Another loud moan echoed through the halls. “I think they are doing each other.”

“Idiot.” Both Witchers laughed and brought their attention back to their drinks.

* * *

Lambert woke in the middle of the night, woken by the sound of heavy rainfall against the roof above Jaskiers room. He blinked his eyes open and smiled at the bard pressed against his side, arms and legs wrapped around him. Slowly he tried to shuffle his way out of the tight hold but was stopped by a grunting bard.

“It’s dark outside, why are you….wait, you running again?”

The hold around Lambert's body grew tighter and then he found that Jaskier had climbed on top of him. “I was just trying to get a cup of water Jaskier.”

“Hmm…okay….” Jaskier rolled off the Witcher and watched as he got up and walked over to the small pitcher of water.

“Hurry up, I need my personal space heater.”

“Ah, you only use me for my body heat.” There was a smirk in Lambert's voice and Jaskier chuckled quietly. “Sure am.”

After Lambert was done drinking he crawled back into bed where he was immediately pulled back into Jaskiers embraced and kissed deeply.

“Jaskier? Can I…can I ask you something?”

The bard blinked and rubbed his nose against Lamberts. “Sure….beware though that it’s the middle of the night so my answer might not be very coherent.”

There was silence for so long that Jaskier thought his Witcher might have fallen asleep again when Lambert's tiny voice tickled against his ear.

“I…was wondering…after winter ends…will you…I mean…” The bard could hear the nervousness in the voice of the other and pressed closer.

“Lambert?”

“Will you go with Geralt when spring comes?”

Now it was Jaskiers time to be quiet for a bit. He knew what he wanted but he did not want to make Lambert uncomfortable.

“Well…I spent the last 20 years with Geralt, from spring to autumn…I think….he will manage if I see him only in the winter when you and I come back here.”

The happy sound that left Lambert's throat could only be described as a squeak and he pushed his hands into Jaskiers hair and pressed kisses all over his face.

“So you’ll come with me?”

“If you have me.”

“Of course I will Jask! I…yes. I am yours.”

“Yes, you are mine…my perfect puppy.”

Laughing Lambert let his head fall onto Jaskiers chest and enjoyed the warm hands that played with his hair until they both fell into slumber once more.


	17. Good Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings are confessed   
> The chapter has [SMUT]

Jaskier was a firm believer of talking things out and not beating around the bush, still, when he sought Geralt out the next day and spent the whole day with him he had a hard time to voice his thoughts. Geralt had finally taken pity on him, and to Jaskiers and probably his own surprise had asked Jaskier about Lambert and what it meant for their travel arrangements.

Relieved Jaskier had his first Witcher reassured that he cared deeply for him and that he was indeed his best friend but that he wanted to spend some time with Lambert and that he would definitely see Geralt again come next winter. They had hugged and laughed together and Jaskier felt much better now that he had Geralts blessing.

Later that same day when Jaskier had taken a bath weirdly enough Eskel joined him in the common pools and gave him such an intense look that for a moment he felt a bit scared.

“May I help you Eskel?”

“Lambert. What are your intentions with Lambert?”

“I beg you pardon?”

Eskel smirked and it would have seemed unsettling if Jaskier could not see the mischief glimmering his amber eyes. Ah, so that how it was gonna play out. For a short second, he debated to mess with Eskel but then he remembered how sad and alone Lambert had been feeling before and he decided against it.

“You heard me, bard.”

Nodding Jaskier started to work soap into his hair as he took a deep breath in to answer his lover’s brother. “I love him. I want to take care of him in every way possible. I know I am not a trained fighter but I spent enough time with Geralt to know when to step back and when to rush forward. I know how to mix Witchers potions, can differentiate between them by smell alone and how to dress wounds. ” Eskel seemed like he wanted to speak but Jaskier did not let him.

“I can cook and sing and perform and make sure he will be treated better, with kindness even. I will warm his bed and his heart and chase away every bad thought that will cross his mind. He is mine and I am his and I will keep him If you approve or not.”

There was such an intense glare in Jaskiers eyes that it made Eskel swallow hard. The Witcher found himself impressed by the bard’s words and he could only deduct truth in Jaskiers speech.

“If you hurt him….”

“I would never do so by choice.”

“Okay….good….” The tension left Eskels shoulders and he smiled openly at the bard nodding in approval before getting out of the pool, leaving Jaskier alone, smiling to himself.

Relieved Jaskier made sure his body was scrubbed clean everywhere before he dressed in a loose tunic that he had stolen from Lambert's room and hurried back to his Witcher.

When he arrived at his room, where he was sure he would find Lambert, he saw Geralt leaving, an unusual smile on his lips. He raised an eyebrow at the Witcher who only shrugged in answer and entered his room.

“What is it now Geralt? I told you I love him and…oh….it’s you…I thought Geralt was back, he…“ Lambert paused for a second and stared openly at Jaskier, hunger making its way onto his face. “You are wearing my shirt.”

“Yes. I sure am, puppy.” Grinning Jaskier made his way over to the chair Lambert was sitting in and crawled onto his lap, straddling him so that the shirt rode up, revealing that he did not wear anything underneath. Lambert groaned and grabbed at Jaskiers thighs, pushing them more open and nosing at his neck.

“Lambert?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.”

The Witcher froze underneath him and for a moment Jaskier was afraid that he had overstepped before Lambert's hands found their way under his shirt and pulling him into a searing kiss.

“Jaskier…please…I….my songbird.”

Smiling Jaskier started to nibble at Lambert's neck, his tongue caressing the soft skin and his hands grabbing at the Witchers shoulders.

“My sweet puppy…so good for me. Want to ride your cock. Will you let me?”

“Gnff…yes!”

Laughing Jaskier worked Lambert's breeches open, pulling his hard cock out and lifting his hips. He had stretched himself open in the bath so he could easily sink down onto Lambert's prick but it still burned deliciously. The sounds his Witchers made were almost too much and he had to pause for a second, his hands now pushing into Lambert's hair and pulling him closer so he could run his tongue over the others bottom lip demanding entrance. “Hold still and let me use you, puppy.”

Obediently Lambert did what he was told, his mouth eagerly falling open to let Jaskier plunder him, his hips unmoving, letting his lover set the pace. When Jaskiers started to move above him, his tongue still swirling around his own Lambert had to close his eyes or be overwhelmed. He had never experienced such a tight warm hole and the way Jaskier clenched around him had him seeing stars.

“I…Jaskier! I can’t…I…oh gods.”

“My perfect puppy. Love you...so good. You can come… it’s okay….puppy.”

Grunting Lambert wrapped his arms around Jaskier and whined against his neck as hot pearly streams of warm seed filled his bard. He was shaking with the intensity of his orgasm and it took him a while to notice that Jaskier was still hard above him. “My songbird….I…let me…”

The Witcher brought his hand in between them, steading Jaskiers back with his other arm and jerking him off with hard and fast movements. It did not take Jaskier long to find his own release and when he was done he sighed happily and pulled his love into a tight hug, ignoring the sticky mess between them.

They stayed like this until they both could not feel their legs anymore and tumbled back into bed, holding each other tightly. Content and happy with the world Lambert closed his eyes and almost missed Jaskiers low whisper.

“When we come back here next year….will you let me collar you?”

A shiver ran over Lamberts back and a light blush crept on his cheeks. “Yes, Sir.”

Smiling Jaskier closed his own eyes and laid his head to rest upon Lambert's chest.

“Good puppy.”

Lambert smiled, happy and full of love. He was a good puppy indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end. I really loved writing this story and I might come back to this universe.


End file.
